Une Rose dans la Neige
by TenshiBlood
Summary: Albafica et Minos se sont entretués. Le Chevalier des Poissons est mort... Qu'est-il donc devenu aux Enfers ?


_Minos et Albafica se sont battus et entretués. Où se trouve Albafica à présent ?_

Un petit one-shot que je me suis amusée à écrire. J'en ferai peut être d'autres

* * *

Le Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna frissonne. Ses yeux azur parcourent les landes enneigées sans fin tandis que le vent glacial lui cingle les joues.

_Voici donc l'une des Prisons des Enfers… _

Avec précision, il se rappelle son arrivée dans le Royaume d'Hadès, juste après son affrontement contre le Griffon. Il est arrivé au Tribunal où siégeait un Spectre dont les longs cheveux blancs peuvent rivaliser avec ceux de Minos. Lune du Balrog. Combien de temps est-il resté dans ce « bureau » ? Quelques minutes à peine. Quelques secondes même. Le scribe des Juges a décidé de son sort à l'instant même où il a vu que son interlocuteur était un Chevalier d'Athéna. La plume de Lune a gratté sur le papier parcheminé d'un livre épais, d'une voix calme il lui a annoncé que sa place se trouvait dans la prison regroupant ceux qui ont osé défier les dieux.

Un instant plus tard, il se retrouvait ici.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent tandis qu'il arrive à mieux distinguer ce qui l'entoure. Il y a des corps plus ou moins ensevelis dans la neige. Le cœur serré, il reconnait certains des Chevaliers de Bronze qui sont tombés il y a peu, ainsi que des Argents.

A genoux dans l'épais manteau blanc et glacé, il grelotte en serrant ses bras autour de lui et se remet debout tant bien que mal. Son armure l'a quitté depuis sa mort, il ne porte plus que ses vêtements d'entrainement qui ne le protègent en rien.

Il avance péniblement dans la couche glacé, cherchant des yeux les personnes connues ou quelqu'un encore conscient. Mais tous sont visiblement évanouis. Albafica n'est pas sûr de comprendre exactement comment fonctionne cette prison. Ils ne sont plus que des âmes qui ont gardé leur apparence humaine, visiblement ils ressentent les mêmes émotions et sensations que s'ils étaient encore en vie. Mais peuvent-ils re-mourir dans ce froid ?

_Non…_

Non… Ils doivent finir par tous perdre connaissance, prisonniers dans la neige, le vent, à devoir supporter à jamais la sensation de la glaceur qui les imprègnent, la douleur qu'elle engendre jusqu'aux os et ressasser des souvenirs jusqu'au bout.

Ecœuré, il continue d'avancer. Certains sont dans un état de décomposition avancée. Albafica n'est pas dupe. Une âme ne peut pas se décomposer… ou peut être que si. Il ne sait plus. Que se passe-t-il si le corps disparait totalement ici ?

_Qu'arrive-t-il à ce pauvre bougre dont on ne distingue plus les traits et dont le crâne est totalement mis à nu… ? Continue-t-il à souffrir ou est-il passé à une étape supérieure ?_

Le Chevalier d'Athéna ignore s'il a envie de connaître la réponse ou non.

Il marche.

Quelques minutes, quelques heures ou quelques jours, il ne sait pas. Sa notion du temps est totalement perturbée. Toutefois, il commence à fatiguer à force d'avancer, de buter dans des mottes blanches. Ses vêtements sont complètement trempés jusqu'aux cuisses, il ne les sent quasiment plus… sauf lorsque le vent se lève et vient souffler pour lui rappeler que ses jambes sont des glaçons.

Albafica s'arrête soudain, pétrifié. Il reconnait la tête devant lui qui dépasse à peine, ensevelis comme presque tout le monde ici. Une tête aux longs cheveux d'un châtain tirant sur le roux.

_Maître Lugonis !_

Il se laisse tomber à genoux près de son mentor tandis que des larmes parviennent à franchir la barrière de glace qui semblait s'être emparée de ses yeux. Elles lui brûlent les joues en ruisselant.

_Maître… _

Que fait-il ici ? Quel a été son crime ? Il était du côté d'Athéna mais il est mort avant le début de la Guerre Sainte ! Pas une seule fois, il ne s'est opposé à Hadès… Il n'a fait que l'élever, lui, Albafica… Le simple fait d'être du côté de la Déesse est-il une raison suffisante pour l'envoyer ici ? Apparemment oui…

Bien vite, il n'a plus le droit de pleurer. Le vent vient geler les larmes sur son visage.

_Je crois que j'aurais préféré m'évanouir comme les autres avant de voir ça…_

Préférant ne pas remuer inutilement ses souffrances, Albafica se remet debout et reprend sa marche. Il ne va pas très loin.

Epuisé, il s'affale près d'un rocher et reste là, sans bouger.

Ses yeux fixent l'horizon blanc.

_Pourquoi je ne m'évanouie pas comme les autres… ?_

La punition est-elle propre à chacun ? La sienne est-elle de rester bien réveillé ici… ?

Des heures s'écoulent. De temps à autre, il entend des appels à l'aide de pauvres malheureux jetés ici, mais ils s'arrêtent bien avant qu'il puisse songer à se relever pour les rejoindre.

Blottit contre le rocher afin de se protéger un peu du vent, il repousse la neige chaque fois qu'elle commence à lui remonter le long des genoux.

Ses dents claquent.

_Est-ce donc si utile de se battre contre Hadès… ? Tous les êtres humains finissent par mourir… A ce moment-là, ni les Chevaliers, ni Athéna ne peuvent influencer les Juges sur le sort réservé à ces morts… Il ne faut pas me faire croire que la plupart finissent à Elysion. Tout ce que nous faisons en affrontant le seigneur des Enfers et ses Spectres, c'est gagner du temps… pour une fin inévitable._

Prostré contre son rocher, Albafica désespère. Plus d'une fois il ferme les yeux dans l'espoir de ne pas se réveiller. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. Le sommeil ne le gagne pas. Le jeune homme en vient presque à se lamenter de résister plus que les autres.

Son corps est parcouru de frissons. Ses dents s'entrechoquent. Il a envie de mourir. Mourir « pour de vrai », ne pas souffrir dans cet endroit. Trouver le repos…

* * *

Il tressaille en entendant soudain des pas dans la neige. Redressant un peu la tête, il voit une haute silhouette se découper dans le brouillard de flocons et reconnait l'armure ailée.

_Minos…_

- C'est donc toi qui nous laisse perplexe depuis plusieurs mois ! commente le Spectre d'une voix sans émotion.

_Comment… ?_

Les yeux jaunes du Griffon le toise :

- Tu es vraiment un cas à part, Albafica.

Le Juge lit l'incompréhension sur le visage du Chevalier. Le givre a gagné ses cheveux bleus qui sont pourtant loin d'être raidis. Des gouttes d'eau sont figées sur ses joues et il n'est plus maitre de son corps parcourus de tremblement.

_Toujours aussi magnifique…_

- Chaque âme possède une certaine clarté, explique-t-il sans trop savoir pourquoi il tape la causette. Ici, cette clarté s'estompe de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaitre. La tienne par contre… Depuis le début, elle est toujours aussi vive et ne faiblit pas un instant. Pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu fait encore pour me contrarier ?

- Rien, bredouille le Chevalier. Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être ici et toujours éveillé ?

Albafica aurait voulu parler avec plus de hargne, mais c'est tout juste s'il parvient à articuler sans faire claquer ses dents.

Minos le dévisage. Il est vrai qu'il ne voit pas l'intérêt pour lequel Albafica résisterait volontairement. Le Griffon finit par hausser les épaules.

- Au moins je sais que c'est juste toi qui fait chier, ce n'est rien de grave.

Sur ces mots, le Juge tourne les talons, abandonnant à nouveau le Chevalier à sa solitude et au froid.

Le Guerrier d'Athéna regarde les traces de pas marquant la neige, jusqu'à ce que le vent les recouvre. Même si c'était celle hostile du Griffon, il a au moins eu une visite, un maigre contact avec quelqu'un. Il ne peut pas nier que ça lui avait manqué. Coincé ici, dans cette prison de glace et de froid, les choses lui paraissent plus futiles. Il se moque presque que Minos soit son ennemi à la base, il aurait presque envie que ce dernier revienne… même quelques secondes, même pour se moquer… Il se sent tellement seul et abandonné ici…

Un soupir tremblant l'anime. A cet instant, Albafica a même l'impression que son combat ne rime à rien. Il n'a pas tué le Griffon. Les Juges et les Spectres ne peuvent pas réellement mourir. Ils sont réincarnés à chaque Guerre Sainte, mais lorsqu'ils sont vaincus ils ne disparaissent pas, ils retournent simplement en Enfers et reprennent leur travail habituel : recevoir les morts, signer les livres des âmes et envoyer ces dernières dans les prisons adéquats.

* * *

Combien de temps s'écoule-t-il encore ?

Albafica ferme les yeux en essayant de ne pas écouter les cris de nouvelles victimes jetées dans le Cocyte. Savoir que ce ne sont même pas les Juges qui sont responsables de son non-évanouissement l'a abattu. C'est lui qui ne tourne pas rond et il ne sait même pas pourquoi.

Un silence de mort s'abat à nouveau dans les landes.

_Je voudrais que ça cesse…_

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Albafica reste immobile. La neige commence à le recouvrir jusqu'aux genoux, il ne prend même plus la peine d'essayer de la repousser.

- Tu ferais presque pitié, Poisson.

_Minos ! Minos est revenu !_

Le Chevalier redresse la tête tandis que le Juge replie ses ailes dans son dos. Sa joie de revoir le Spectre l'étonne lui-même.

_La Solitude me rend dingue… surtout ici._

Le Spectre le regarde, un très léger sourire s'affiche sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai discuté de ton cas avec mon Maître Hadès, un choix se présente devant toi, Albafica. Soit tu restes ici, soit tu viens avec moi. Si tu viens, tu n'auras plus froid, un toit sur la tête mais tu n'auras pas le droit de sortir de Tolomea, mon chez moi. Ah… et tu feras toutes mes volontés, bien entendu.

- Un esclave, si je comprends bien… parvient à murmurer Albafica.

- On peut dire ça, effectivement.

_C'est humiliant…_

- Et si je n'ai pas envie de t'obéir ?

Le sourire de Minos s'agrandit. Il se penche vers lui en fixant ses yeux de prédateurs dans les siens :

- Tu seras puni, bien entendu. Et si tu abuses vraiment, tu reviendras ici, sans autre possibilité de t'en sortir. Mais si tu acceptes et me contente, tu n'auras pas trop à te plaindre.

_Rester ici pour l'éternité ou servir Minos pendant des siècles… Quelle option est la moins pire… ? Après tout, je sais déjà comment ça se passe dans le Cocyte mais pas chez lui. Qu'est-ce que ça me coûte d'essayer ? Je n'ai rien à perdre… dans le pire des cas, je reviendrais dans cette prison._

Son regard bleu accroche celui de Minos, il murmure :

- Je viens…

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Albafica barbote dans un bassin d'eau chaude. L'étonnement est à son comble. De l'extérieur, les Enfers sont peu accueillants mais depuis qu'il est entré dans le Palais de Tolomea, il n'en revient pas. Tout est riche, bien décoré et accueillant. Tellement moins austère que ce qu'il imaginait. Et Minos, pour le moment, ne s'est pas montré spécialement « méchant ». Il a donné des ordres afin que des vêtements soient apportés à Albafica et l'a conduit lui-même jusqu'à sa salle de bain personnelle pour qu'il se réchauffe. L'eau est à peine tiède mais Albafica est si glacé qu'elle lui parait bouillante. Les premières minutes ont été désagréables, à présent il se sent mieux.

Le guerrier s'adosse contre une paroi du grand bassin et ferme les yeux en savourant la chaleur qui gagne son corps.

Lorsqu'il rouvre les paupières, il met un moment à se situer. Il n'est pas au Cocyte, ni dans la salle de bain. Il repose dans un grand lit à baldaquin au milieu d'une multitude d'oreillers en plumes. Étonné, il constate que loin de la prison, il a enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil. Le grattement d'une plume sur le parchemin lui fait tourner la tête. Minos lui tourne le dos, vêtu d'une longue tunique de Juge. Il signe un livre et le referme. L'ouvrage disparait. Mécaniquement, le Spectre attrape un autre livre et le parcourt rapidement avant de signer à nouveau.

Albafica ne tarde pas à comprendre que le Spectre est en train d'envoyer des âmes dans les prisons.

_Je croyais qu'ils étaient obligés de faire ça au Tribunal…_

- Tu es enfin réveillé, je commençais à croire que tu allais dormir autant de temps que tu es resté au Cocyte, commente le Juge sans quitter son travail des yeux.

- Combien de temps suis-je resté là bas ? demande le Chevalier et observant les griffons sculptés sur la tête du lit.

- Deux ans. Et tu dors ici depuis trois mois.

Albafica cligne des yeux, un peu abasourdis.

- J'ai l'impression d'être resté au moins dix ans dans ta prison.

- C'est normal. Tu te sens mieux, je suppose ?

- Oui.

Après un instant de réflexion il finit par ajouter :

- Merci.

Minos pose sa plume après avoir signé le dernier livre et se tourne vers lui :

- La journée a été longue pour moi, Alba. Sois gentil, déshabille-toi.

Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles et reste immobile. Les sourcils du Griffon se froncent :

- Albafica. Ne me fait pas répéter, tu n'as pas envie de me mettre en colère dès à présent.

Le Guerrier d'Athéna s'exécute sans le regarder. Il savait bien que Minos du Griffon finirait par lui demander ce genre de trucs. Il n'aura qu'à serrer les dents et attendre que ça passe. Mieux vaut ça et la chaleur du palais que de retourner dans la prison.

Albafica prend conscience qu'il a perdu de toute façon. A présent qu'il a goûté à un semblant de liberté hors du Cocyte, il est mort de trouille à l'idée de retourner dans ce désert de glace et Minos en a parfaitement conscience.

Confus, il ne sait comment réagir lorsque le Juge le rejoint dans le lit et prend les choses en main.

S'il ne veut pas retourner là-bas, il va bien être obligé de jouer les esclaves… Quel que soit ce rôle un peu humiliant au moins il ne meurt plus de froid…

Ses doigts se crispent sur les draps lorsque Minos insinue les siens entre ses fesses, lui arrachant un petit couinement.

Les cheveux blancs caressent son dos délicatement offrant un contraste avec les doigts qui remuent beaucoup trop vite à son goût dans son antre, lui faisant plus mal qu'autre chose.

Docilement, il laisse Minos l'embrasser, le caresser, le mordiller et le prendre sans lui demander son avis.

_Ça fait mal… mais…_

Il ferme les yeux en écoutant la respiration de Minos contre son oreille.

_Mais… je pense pouvoir m'habituer… et au moins, je ne suis pas tout seul… _

Minos sourit dans le cou de sa proie. Il sent Albafica frémir lorsque sa main vient s'occuper de sa virilité.

_Albafica… Je t'apprendrai à crier de plaisir et à aimer les douleurs que je t'infligerai. Je ferai de toi un amant des plus exemplaires que tout le monde me jalousera… J'ai des siècles pour ça, je ne doute pas que tu seras un très bon élève._

Fin


End file.
